roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Norway
: "This could be Asgard." : ― Odin Norway, officially the Kingdom of Norway, is a Scandinavian country located in Northern Europe. History Battle of Tønsberg In 965 A.D., the Frost Giants of Jotunheim led byLaufey, arrived to Tønsberg, planning to conquer Midgard, freezing everything in their path using the Casket of Ancient Winters to plunge the world in a new glacial period. However, the army of Einherjar led by Odin, defended Midgard and engaged in a war against the Frost Giants, forcing them to abandon Earth and retreat to their own world. Around this time, the Tesseract was lost on Earth and made its way to Tønsberg, where it was kept safe for centuries by a sect of Odin worshippers. Asgardian Warrior A single warrior from the Asgardian Berserker Army decided to stay behind on Earth when the rest of the army returned to Asgard. The warrior broke the weapon that gave the Berserkers their power, the so-called Berserker Staff, and travelled to a forest in Norway to hide one of the pieces inside a tree in what would become the Trillemarka National Park. World War II During World War II, Norway was occupied by Third Reich. In 1942, HYDRA forces led by Johann Schmidt, organised an incursion in Norway searching for the Tesseract. Following its trail until reaching a church full of Viking warriors entombed within its walls, Schmidt interrogated the Church Keeper, who tried to make Schmidt cease his search, claiming the Tesseract was a simple myth. Schmidt, convinced of its existence as the most valuable object in Odin's Vault, located a fake replica inside one of the tombs, and threatened the Church Keeper to kill all the inhabitants of the village if he did not help him locate the real Tesseract. Schmidt then focused his attention in a sculptured mural of Yggdrasil world tree, finding a hidden box behind a Nidhogg depiction in the mural with the actual Tesseract inside. The Church Keeper warned Schmidt that he would not control the power of the Tesseract, but Schmidt simply killed him and ordered his army to destroy the village. By April 1945, the Nazi forces were suffering defeats on almost all battlefields of Europe. Around the time of Adolf Hitler's death, the commanders of German garrisons in Norway were negotiating the surrender to the Allies. Jane Foster's Job Position Jane Foster received a phone call offering her a job position in an astrophysics laboratory in Tromsø, which Darcy Lewis encouraged her to accept. Unbeknownst to both, the offer had been arranged by S.H.I.E.L.D., as a way to protect Foster from Loki, who arrived to Earth using the Tesseract. Phil Coulson informed Thor of the action, as S.H.I.E.L.D. deduced Foster could be one of Loki's potential targets after controlling Erik Selvig. Two days after arriving at Tromsø, Foster demanded to know why she and Lewis were assigned to the laboratory, as it seemed that none knew what was their purpose at the facility. Lewis watched a news broadcast about the alien invasion taking place at New York City at that moment, and they witnessed Thor battling the Chitauri alongside the Avengers. The scientists at the laboratory were worried, as Foster was not supposed to watch those images, but Lewis told them their firewall and internet security protocols were not enough to prevent it. Foster realised S.H.I.E.L.D. was behind the position at Tromsø and demanded to know what was happening, or she would call Coulson to know about it, but first, she wanted to see what happened in New York. Berserker Staff Jakob Nystrom and Petra Larsen, leaders of a Norse Paganist hate group, discovered that one of the pieces of the Berserker Staff was located at the Trillemarka National Park, and travelled there to retrieve it. They drew a Norse rune in one of the informative panels of the park in order to distract the park rangers while they looked for the exact location. Bjorn and Neils located the symbol drawn in the panel and complained about insensitive people who damaged the park. Nystrom and Larsen located the exact point described in the legend of the Berserker Warrior, a tree surrounded by a halo of stones. Nystrom used a chainsaw to cut the tree and tore it in half, retrieving the piece of the staff from inside the trunk after all the time they spent searching for it. Larsen touched the staff and gained the strength it granted, also being overcome by rage. Nystrom advised embracing the rage she felt instead of fighting it back. Bjorn and Neils, alerted by the noise of the chainsaw, checked the location and witnessed the ancient tree they had cut. Without saying anything, Larsen tested her new strength, killing Bjorn with a single blow. Riots in Oslo Jakob Nystrom and Petra Larsen started a series of riots in Oslosharing the strength of the Berserker Staff retrieved at the Trillemarka National Park. Nystrom, Larsen and a group of their followers destroyed many properties and left at least 20 injured, three in critical condition, proclaiming themselves to be gods in a message spelled out on the streets of Oslo. Investigation Phil Coulson and his team were reassigned from the cleanup in London to investigate the event at the Trillemarka National Park. Grant Ward tried to comfort Jemma Simmons, as she had to climb upon the fallen tree in order to analyse it and was a bit afraid of heights. Ward distracted her by asking questions about the research, how and when something could have been hidden inside a tree, making Simmons climb the tree while she was explaining her theories and the methods she would use to analyse them. Coulson interrogated Neils about the two suspects that killed her partner Bjorn. He described the woman as having hate in her eyes, and she had a silver or steel stick with decorations, but couldn't describe it better as he just ran to save his life, and was deeply affected by the death of his partner. Simmons scanned the trunk of the fallen tree, determining that the spectrographic signature was alien, and sent the data to Leo Fitz, worried that it may be another piece of Chitauri technology, like the helmet they had previously encountered that carried an alien virus, but Fitz confirmed that its readings matched those of Mjølnir and determined that the object hidden inside the tree was of Asgardian origin. Simmons scanned the imprints inside the tree for a three-dimensional restoration, sending them to Fitz, who was able to holographically reconstruct the Berserker Staff and print a 3-D model. While trying to obtain more clues about the two suspects from Neils, Coulson was informed by Skye of the riots that the Norse Paganists had caused in Oslo, and showed Ward the message they wrote in the streets, that they were gods. Norse Paganists Jakob Nystrom and Petra Larsen triumphantly returned to the underground base of their group of Norse Paganists, with their followers shouting their names. Nystrom claimed they were the new order, and they would become gods to take back the world from the gods that took the world first. Nystrom shared the power of the Berserker Staff with his followers, letting them touch the two pieces they had already obtained in order to gain the enhanced strength it granted. The Norse Paganists continued to study texts and old maps at their disposal in order to locate the last piece of the staff. NEXUS The Avengers learned from Nick Fury that someone prevented from Ultron getting nuclear codes. Tony Stark went to NEXUS Internet Hub in Oslo to find who was that person. It was revealed that it was J.A.R.V.I.S. Stark managed to recover him. Freeing Elliot Randolph Elliot Randolph was arrested for public drunkenness and destruction of property. While spending the time in the cell in Norway, Randolph was visited by Phil Coulson, Bobbi Morse and Leo Fitz who asked for his assistance in studying an ancient Monolith which had sucked Jemma Simmons through a portal to another world. Randolph refused to help as he claimed that he would rather keep his Asgardian identity a secret from the already fearful public. Desperate to keep under the radar, Randolph was left with no choice but to reluctantly agree to help in their investigation. Randolph ripped the bars from his cell and walked out, when the guards arrived to investigate the noise, Randolph calmly blamed the damage on Coulson before walking free. Odin's Exile After faking his death in Svartalfheim, Loki returned to Asgard, where he put a spell on Odin and consequently stripped him of his powers. Loki then brought Odin to a retirement home in New York City and abandoned him there, returning to Asgard and disguising himself as Odin. After some time, Odin managed to break free of Loki's spell and left New York, moving to Norway, where he lived in exile, unable to return to Asgard. After Thor discovered that Loki was still alive and masquerading as Odin, the two used the Bifrost Bridge to travel to New York in order to retrieve Odin. However, Doctor Strange abducted Loki, deeming him a threat to Earth and asking Thor why he brought Loki back on Earth. After explaining that they are attempting to locate Odin, Doctor Strange, using a strand of Thor's hair, located him in Norway, and used a portal to send Loki and Thor there. New Asgard Following the Infinity War during which Thanos used the power of the Infinity Stones to wipe out half of all life in the universe, Tønsberg was repopulated by the surviving Asgardians who renamed it New Asgard. The aftermath of the war and the inability to undo Thanos' genocidal work left Thor bitter and he became a drunken overweight hermit who cared nothing about his people. Over the next five years, the Asgardians lived peacefully as fishermen, accepting the fact that their days of battles and glory were over. Thor's days of drunken slumber came to an end when Hulk and Rocket Raccoon informed him about another chance to bring back from the dead all the people who were killed by Thanos. The Time Heist resulted in all six Infinity Stones from different time periods in the hands of the Avengers who used their power to resurrect the dead. However, their actions also brought the past version of Thanos to 2023, and the resurrected Asgardians assisted in the enormous battle against Thanos. Following the Battle of Earth, Thor returned to New Asgard, where he made Valkyrie the new Queen of Asgard while himself joining the Guardians of the Galaxy. Category:Locations Category:Countries